Le poids de l'amitié
by Tanutwo
Summary: Après les événements de Civil War, Natasha retrouve Clint. Petit OS sur une discussion qu'ils auraient pu avoir.


**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**En attendant la suite de _Budapest_ qui ne devrait pas tarder, je vous livre un petit OS Romanoff/Barton. Il se situe après Civil War. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, **

* * *

Tous deux enroulés dans une épaisse couverture polaire noire, Natasha Romanoff porta son regard sur son partenaire grelotant.

« Je suis désolée…, » marmonna-t-elle difficilement.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » articula-t-il péniblement entre deux claquements de dents.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sous le porche d'une maison abandonnée par la tempête, la pluie ne cessait de tomber avec abondance et froideur depuis plusieurs heures. Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils avaient trouvé refuge ici et s'étaient emparés de la couette laissée sur le banc extérieur avant de s'emmitoufler dedans.

« Si, » affirma-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « C'est moi qui ai décidé de signer les accords et de les enfreindre après m'être rendue compte que c'était une erreur. Moi seule. Pas toi. Tu étais contre, tu m'avais mise en garde. J'aurai dû t'écouter. »

Et elle s'en voulait horriblement. Il avait toujours été de bons conseils, elle aurait dû s'en souvenir. Elle s'était fiée à son instinct et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il l'avait conduit dans la mauvaise direction.

« Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, » secoua-t-il la tête pour lui montrer son soutien. « De par ton ancien statut d'assassin, tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurai pris exactement la même décision. Nous n'avons pas eu la même enfance, notre recul vis-à-vis des accords n'était pas le même. »

Elle fixa le vide, réfléchissant encore aux différentes possibilités qui s'étaient offertes à elle ce jour-là. Les arguments de Stark avaient été valables, d'autant plus qu'elle aurait sûrement été arrêtée sur le champ si elle avait refusé. Mais surtout, elle avait eu le sentiment de signer pour la bonne cause, pour quelque chose de juste et de censé. Simplement, rien n'était jamais simple avec le gouvernement et il n'avait cherché qu'à prendre le contrôle de leur vie. Pour l'avoir déjà vécu par le passé, elle aurait dû le comprendre avant tout le monde.

« Possible, » bredouilla-t-elle peu convaincue.

Barton était bien trop indulgent avec elle. Il l'avait toujours été.

« C'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais connu d'emmerdes, » la bouscula-t-il affectueusement d'un coup d'épaule.

« D'habitude ce genre de situation arrive par ta faute, » répliqua-t-elle avec un léger amusement dans la voix.

Il sourit à cette remarque. Il était vrai qu'elle lui avait sauvé le cul plus de fois que lui ne l'avait fait.

« T'es en cavale Tasha, » lui rappela-t-il doucement. « T'as déjà oublié tout ce que ça implique ? »

« Évidemment que non, » le contredit-elle mollement. « C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que notre partenariat avec les autres Avengers finirait ainsi. Que notre partenariat à tous les deux finirait ainsi, » insista-t-elle sur la deuxième phrase d'une voix peinée.

« Personne ne l'avait prévu, » remarqua-t-il tristement. « La vie est faite d'imprévue. T'es bien placée pour le savoir. »

Et pour le savoir, elle l'était. Sans la bonté de Clint, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle serait encore de ce monde en cet instant.

« Promet-moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais tombé Clint ? » Souffla-t-elle en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

Étonné de cette question, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je te le promets, » certifia-t-il.

Elle lui sourit timidement et posa sa tête contre son épaule, appréciant le bruit de la pluie tomber sur la toiture et le sol.

Elle avait appris sa libération du Raft peu de temps après avoir convenue que rester dans le pays était beaucoup trop dangereux. Souhaitant le tenir informé de ses projets, elle l'avait cherché pour finalement le localiser dans une base secrète appartenant au gouvernement lui-même. L'infiltrer n'avait pas été trop difficile, tout comme en sortir sans se faire repérer. Pour les deux agents, cela n'avait été qu'un exercice de formalités.

« Va rejoindre Steve, » chuchota Clint, la prenant soudain par surprise.

Steve.

Il la connaissait définitivement trop bien.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de briser ce bon moment, » le réprimanda-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas penser à l'avenir tout de suite.

Il s'en ficha. Son bien-être passait en priorité.

« N'agis pas en solitaire s'il te plait, » poursuivit-il son idée. « Le SHIELD a des moyens puissants pour te retrouver, ne les laisse pas gagner et t'emmener. »

_Steve_, se répéta-t-elle.

Elle y avait également pensé avant de se raviser. Elle avait des tas d'ennemis bien plus terrifiants que les petits pions de Ross. Mais ceci dit, lui aussi en avait. Et désormais, ils en avaient un en commun. Peut-être que pour une fois, avoir un autre ami que Barton sur qui compter serait appréciable.

Elle acquiesça alors silencieusement, gardant sa tête posée sur son épaule.

« Tu comptes faire quoi toi ? » L'interrogea-t-elle.

Il se pinça les lèvres.

« J'ai négocié avec le sénateur, » avoua-t-il le pourquoi il se trouvait dans des locaux du gouvernement et pourquoi ils avaient dû se frayer un chemin à travers les champs inondés pour pouvoir se parler en toute intimité. « Si je reste en résidence surveillée, Laura et les enfants peuvent continuer d'habiter avec moi et bénéficient d'une protection. »

« Un pacte avec le diable, » analysa-t-elle la situation.

« Un pacte avec le diable, oui, mais qui me permettra de vivre avec ma famille. Tu sais ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Mon choix a été vite fait entre rester enfermé dans une cellule du Raft ou être à leur côté. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête. C'était en partie à cause d'elle si leur existence avait été révélée au grand jour. Tout comme son dossier, celui de Barton avait été publié sur le net. Et Ross s'en était servi contre lui.

« Dis leur que je suis désolée. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire, » la rassura-t-il immédiatement. « Les conditions de vie ne sont pas si terribles et Laura est ravie de me savoir mis sur la touche. Plus de missions et plus d'absences répétées. Ça lui convient parfaitement. »

Natasha rigola à cette phrase. Au fil du temps, Laura et elle étaient devenues des amies proches et elle imaginait donc très bien le soulagement de la jeune mère à l'idée d'avoir Barton tous les jours avec elle.

« Elle n'aura plus à s'inquiéter pour ta vie, » assura-t-elle.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la lui serra amicalement.

« En revanche, elle s'inquiètera désormais pour toi, » confia-t-il. « Tout comme moi. »

Un sentiment de chaleur envahit la rousse et elle remercia silencieusement le ciel de lui avoir fait croiser la route de cet homme.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en faire, » garantit-elle. « J'irai bien. Et puis tu connais le côté protecteur de Steve, il ne laissera rien m'arriver. »

Ça, il n'en doutait pas.

« Fais attention à toi Tasha, » l'implora-t-il tout de même. « Au moins, jusqu'à ce que tu sois avec lui. »

Il savait qu'elle pouvait gérer seule, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de la préférer en compagnie de Rogers.

« Comme toujours, » l'embrassa-t-elle amicalement sur la joue.

« Tu n'as jamais su prendre soin de toi, » souffla-t-il ironiquement.

Ou tout du moins, éviter les problèmes n'était pas son talent le plus formidable.

« Et bien je te l'ai dit, cap' le fera pour moi, » répondit-elle, une lueur espiègle au fond des yeux. « Je te contacterai bientôt. »

« Ross va sûrement mettre les lignes sur écoute, » l'avertit-il.

Elle le savait sans doute déjà.

« Les anciennes méthodes sont toujours les meilleures, » lui fit-elle un clin d'œil complice en se levant. « Embrasse Laura et les enfants pour moi, d'accord ? »

« Ils vont être déçus de ne pas t'avoir vu mais d'accord, » acquiesça-t-il en la regardant frissonner devant le vent frais qui lui fouetta le corps.

« Si j'avais su qu'on finirait trempé, j'aurai pris des vêtements supplémentaires, » dit-elle les dents serrées en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer.

Il enleva la couverture de ses épaules et la lui tendit.

« Tu peux la prendre si tu veux, je viendrai en redéposer une plus tard. »

Elle grimaça légèrement.

« Pas pratique pour ne pas se faire repérer et trop encombrant, »argumenta-t-elle son refus. « Je trouverai des habits en chemin. »

Il souffla tout en se levant pour plier la couette et la remettre à sa place.

« Tu n'es même pas encore partie que tu m'inquiètes déjà, » fut-il franc.

Elle esquissa un demi-sourire à cet aveu.

« Nous nous reverrons Clint, » promit-elle en l'enserrant dans ses bras. « Je ne sais pas quand, ni dans quelles circonstances mais nous nous reverrons, tu as ma parole. »

Encore une chose dont il ne doutait pas. Cependant, la regarder s'éloigner lui pinça le cœur. C'était lui qui aurait dû être aux côtés de Nat'. Après tout, elle faisait également partie de sa famille. Si le moindre incident devait lui arriver, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais elle était forte. Elle s'en sortirait. Elle était une survivante. Tout comme lui...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce court OS que j'avais commencé il y a plusieurs mois sans jamais trouver le temps de le finir. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


End file.
